Star Wars VS Star Trek Land Invasion
by kirkofborg142
Summary: This is a quick story about the ground features of Star Trek and Star Wars and seeing how they would compare if they engaged.


Star Wars VS Star Trek.

Planet Warfare.

*Note* I am both a Star Wars and Star Trek fan, I am trying to write as impartial and fare as possible.

Captain Banner was looming over a rectangle tactical display table. He was not in a good mood, Lt. Commander Harris could tell because of two main reasons:

1\. His forehead was wrinkled and his jaw was clenched.

2\. On the tactical display that He, the captain and the rest of the senior staff were looking at displayed the lush and magnificent but remote planet of Corinth, where not one, but three massive Imperial Star Destroyers (ISDs) are orbiting next to the debris of the planets protective star base.

See, the federation has been in a war with a force not from the milky way galaxy, but from one far, far away. They call themselves simply the Empire. We made first contact on Star Date 2527.09.7 when the famed USS Enterprise-E was studying an unknown anomaly in Lylat that was emitting massive amounts of theta, gamma and beta radiation. (we later found out that this anomaly was a rip in spacetime). The story goes that her crew were enjoying having some down time after three weeks of being trapped in Tholian space. One of the officers on the bridge detected several thousands of unknown masses coming out of the anomaly. These were but the scouting party. Unlike ourselves in the Federation the empire has been able to spread across every corner of its galaxy, enslaving other races to work in labour camps. All but a handful off scattered systems defy their rule, they call themselves the Alliance to restore the republic, or Rebels for short. The Empire managed to achieve this feet of total control with a super advanced technology they call hyperdrive, it has the capacity to go from earth to the Gamma quadrant in just 63 days. Unlike our wardrives in which would take almost 75 years to complete. Their weapons are also far superior to ours being able to produce hundreds of millions of MGWs per shot from their ship cannons they call 'Turbo Lasers' while we can only produce a few thousand MGWs per phaser shot.

No wonder that when our rescue teams went to find what happened to the Enterprise all they found was ionised dust.

It's been almost two months into the Empires campaign, and the federation is losing badly. The Imperials (as they are also known as) don't ever answer our hails, they just destroy all in the path of the fleet... Civilian or not. Lucky for us when our taskforce of around 150 ships came to the find what happened to the rescue team, they found the Imperial fleet with all of its hundreds of thousands of ships turning towards the Ferengi Alliance that Lylat bordered. It didn't take long for the Ferengi to fall and have the Imperials establish a beach head into the alpha quadrant.

As I recalled all that had happened over the past two months the Captain had started giving orders for a defence of our HQ. The captain gave me command of the forward positions as I had the most combat training our of all of his senior staff, after I have been a tactical officer on his ship for the past five years. As I walked outside the command room I started to recall what had gotten me here on this planet.

Unlike the Imperials the Federation does not have a land military and must count on its forces in Starfleet to protect not just the sky but the ground too. About a month earlier I was aboard the USS Alteran, she was a warship through and through as her class- an Akira was built for fighting the Borg. I was posted onto the Alteran 2 years into the Dominion War after her first tactical officer was vaporised from an explosion in his console after the Jem'hadar fired at the Bridge. Though the Dominion war has been over for almost two years now she still stayed in service on border patrol near the Breen border. But when the Empire came we were pulled back to the new front line on the north of the Federation border. We were then put on Defence of a planet called Azel with another two ships, the Alteran was put on patrol duty near the edge of the system we were partnered with two other ships… for the life of me I can't remember their service name, I do remember their classes though, one was a Miranda class outfitted with advanced sensors to detect Imperial ships and the other was a Saber class.

I remember running onto the bridge as red alert klaxons ran in my ears. Huh… I remember the Captain once saying that you will cherish the memory of walking onto the bridge of you ship on the last time, over these past few months I have grown to hate that final time on the bridge. I remember Running through the smoke that was as thick as blood, not being able to see anything. Then having it clear as the vents kicked in, I wished they didn't because what I saw will never leave my mind.

Corpses, the burning bodies of my friends I had served with for five years. The smell… Oh god the smell was worse than the sight. I Looked around and saw Captain Banner painfully claw his was back into his prized chair. He had spent years trying to get it as comfortable as possible, adding deluxe cobalt springs in the chair and all sorts of 'enhancements' hell he had traded almost half of the things in his ready room to get a nice leather decal over the seat, it looked out of place, like it was from another time. He had told us after sitting on the new leather that his mission was complete and that he could retire from Starfleet now. We on the bridge found that funny… too bad the next time he sat in it, it was half burnt to a crisp on one side and painted red with what I can assume was the last remains of our first officer.

After getting to my station I looked up at the main view screen to see five ISDs and countless hundreds of small fighters racing towards us. It was a long trip in the escape pods, made longer by the thought that the millions of occupants on Azel and the fleet in orbit would be destroyed at any time. I even have the scare of when we landed here on Corinth as the pod landed on an abstract angle which sent shrapnel from the floor up into my leg.

I was Halfway down the corridor from the Control room when I took a left into a long corridor with the same white walls and the occasional technician working on fixing a control panel or something.

My pod crashed just outside a clearing in a forest. The Captain and the Chief Engineer carried me out of the pod… there were four occupants when we crashed and I was too daises at the time to recall what happened to the other occupant. I was told later that the occupants name was V'kelri and she took the brunt of the shrapnel from the crash. William, our chief Engineers told me later that she took several large pieces of Shrapnel to the neck, torso, and abdomen thus bleeding out from her two hearts. After about 30 minutes of coming in and out of consciousness two men in red and one in blue Starfleet uniforms helped carry me to a cave opening.

I then walked pass some tactical barricades as a black door opened in front of me. As I walked through the doors archway I tapped my communicator. Walking into a dark and expansive cave I started to speak.

"This is Harris to Lt Ulris" I said as I walked past a team of 'red shirts' prepping two buggies with a phase cannon on the back of each.

"Hello , how may I be of service" The Blue Skinned Andorian responded.

"Captain Banner has given me command of our forward positions in preparation of an Imperial attack, can you give me a tactical analysis of our defences." I asked as I started to see the light emanating from opening of the cave.

After going dark again from the pain I woke up in a standard med bay with scares running all down my arms and legs. I thought I was on a starship and when I couldn't hear the all too familiar hum of the engines I thought we were dead in space after another attack. I was actually inside a hidden communications base set up by the federation 30 years prior to spy on the Ferengi and Romulans. It was built into a massive cave to conceal it from any Romulans trying to cross the neutral zone. It contained more data about the northern region of space then even the famed Tal'shia. That's why we were being assaulted by land forces rather than the simple orbital bombardment that the Empire Is known for doing to almost every federation world it has attacked. If they take this station then they will have a key intelligence advantage against the Federation and Romulan forces.

"We have two refitted buggies to act as light armour, 50 men equipped with either Phaser Pistoles or Rifles and a handful of defensive positions." Lt. Ulris explained as he started to charge his rifle.

We have been on this station for almost one week in preparation to defend this installation. Its crew was only a handful of cadets and one Lt. But she got killed when a section of cave collapsed above her the day after we arrived. Captain Banner told Starfleet about his situation and Starfleet, already stretched extremely thin decided to keep us stationed here in case the imperials attacked. Hell, the USS Leviathan had only just finished dispatching more men and constructing a defensive station yesterday.

After About an hour of positioning troops in positions we started to hear a low hum coming from the sky. Seven troop transports landed near some large rocks for cover. After that three 3 story Hight transports landed 2km away from the cave entrance. The defenders could just make out three giant metal monsters on four large legs. Then two far smaller two legged walkers accompanying each massive walker. And then in perfect formation 100 white figures taking up the forward part of the formation. And before anyone could think something smart to say the trooper's charges, followed by the two legged walkers that started to give the troops suppressing fire. And after that the clang of metal feet as the three walkers.

The cadets and younger officers started to go pale… Or light blue in the case of one Veldern. The Imperial troops moved from cover to cover, firing their blasters all the way. In retaliation, I ordered to open fire.

The sounds of phasers echoed through the cave, giving the buggies the signal to mount up and charge their weapons. In the heart of the HQ Captain Banner was trying to hail Starfleet command, or for that manner any ship in range to help that wasn't imperial. After the 6th or 7th try he smashed his fists on the controls in anger.

"Blast!" He said through a clenched jaw. "They Must be jamming our communications… we are on our own."

Men and women were falling all around him as the Imperials threw all they had at the cave entrance. The walkers armour seemed impenetrable, but not the light plastic of the troops in white. He could see many of them lying flat on the ground all around. Their armour still white as the phaser fire cauterised the wound. Thank god that the Imperials weapons seemed to do the same.

As the buggies got into position and their gunners started spraying the open ground with phaser fire I saw that our battle would soon be lost as more men were thrown in the air by the massive walker's guns. Ordering the buggies to cover our retreat. The 30 odd men still alive started to race for the stations heavy metal door. The men that were carrying injured were mowed down first as they were too slow to go from one cover to the next.

The first five men got to the door and immediately started its lock-down sequence. All the others had only one minuet to get on the other side of the door or they would be trapped on the outside with no cover. Seeing this, men forgot the notion of traveling from cover to cover and started bolting straight for the door, a small per cent of the survivors still carrying injured abandoned them. Only just getting to the door in time before it closed I started to count how many men were left and now taking cover at strategic barricades. Blast only a dozen men were left.

On the other side of the wall the unfortunate ones stared in shock as the three massive walkers started unloading massive amounts of men from their bellies as the already deployed white armoured troops swept the expansive cave for any survivors. The troops caught out of cover were shot on sight. The ones that hid saw their friends die first before the Imperials life detectors picked them up.

Only after three minutes of intense silence did I and the others start hearing the hiss and crack of laser cutters making their way through the door. Before long the door exploded sending it flying straight into the air and smashing an unlucky cadet in the face, killing him instantly as the force snapped his neck. Before any of the defenders could react, the corridor was filled with red bolts hitting fortifications, walls and flesh. Five men fell instantly as the others ducked for cover or returned fire. No matter how much they threw at the door entrance the white troops still kept coming. I watched as I saw Lt get shot in the throat, I heard him gurgle and then collapse to the ground as several more bolt hit him in the torso, arms and head. Now fear completely overwhelmed me as I made a dash for the closest control station hoping I could make it and initiate the self-destruct. Only making it a foot before my body was shredded into clumps of burnt flesh.

"ST-1142 Reporting, we have successfully breached the station and finding little resistance…Over" A blank faced trooper reported as he podded the body of a blue skinned female that lay sprawled across a corridor floor.

"Excellent ST-1142, this station will be a great asset for the empire!" A captain replied from the bridge of the lead Star Destroyer."

END


End file.
